


Really damned.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Slightly Damned
Genre: Bittersweet, Mild Language, Other, Rhea is the new death, may become a series of stories, reader is Rhea's child, you are a very curious smol child at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first story:<br/>you are Rhea snaketail's orphaned child. you now live with your uncle bwaro and live a (Not so) normal, everyday life.</p><p>(may become a series of stories.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really damned.

You are in uncle Buwaro's house. Your mommy went to the afterlife he said. You never knew your mommy, she died before your egg hatched. Rina, rhae? You for got her name, but you wish you could have met her.

Uncle used to tell you stories, ones about auntie snowy, mommy, and his adventures. He said how much he loved mommy, and how she was really bwave and strong! 

"I want to be like mommy when I grow up!" you told him, he smiled and laughed. although, every time we visited her grave, he seemed to get reawwy sad. One day you stopped going altogether. he said not to bring her up anymore.

it has been a year, and auntie snowy got a disavorse? diavoarse? umm... she unmarried uncle. I dont know why, but she said their love wasnt real, and that they werent meant to be together. but, love is real! I love uncle very much! why doesnt she?

"Uncle buwo? its okay! because I love you very much! you dont need her, you got me!" how naive of a child I was. I am the half dog demon, half whatever my mother was, hainu. My mother left me a couple videos, in case she was to ever die, they said she had an awful sickness, she said her sickness was caused over a broken heart. she told me stories, she told me about how my dad died, slain by an angel, she even read me books! those were some of my favorite CDs she left me!

one day your uncle was out, and you were left in his good sized house. you went in the garden, sometimes the fairies would come and play there! it had a small pond, a bird bath, many, MANY rocks (Uncle loves rocks!) and had a small treehouse with an indoor hammock! you would camp in there every once in a while, and the fairies used to come for sleepovers! Buwaro said that fairies like me because one loved my mom, and the magic kiss they gave her passed on to me, making me in a sense, part fairy!

now you are a couple years older, about ready to hit puberty... ugh. your favorite place is the garden. you are penpals with someone who goes by "death the kid" and a mysterious random lady who knows an awful lot about your mother. (Its actually her mom writing to her from the afterlife) you go out in the garden one day, but pick up a strange scent due to your canine senses from your dad.

you find a strange journal, and skim through the first page, its your uncle's and it talks about your mothers and his adventures. you flip to the last page curiously.

"My beloved Rhea, from your best friend Buwaro.

Today is the day I bury you, and this time I am sure you are not to be reincarnated. I wish you the best of luck my love, and I need to tell you...

I know I rejected your feelings for me a long time ago, but I realize now that your gone, I harbored these feelings as well. I am truly sorry I hadnt known sooner, and here I am left with your egg, your child, that could have been ours. I know you married death, (yes I know who death actually is, but this is a new death, buwaro's dad resigned, and your father wasnt full demon, but half angel. so complicated 0WO) and I married Kieri, but I could never love her as much as I do you. I hope this time you are found in heaven resting your life in comfort and-" The page smeared from water damage. you cannot depict what is left of it.

you decide to send the journal to the mysterious woman you penpal, you realize much later that was a stupid move, but for some reason you felt as though you had to.

 

Buwaro came home that night to find a mysterious letter on his bed. he decides to read it.

"Dear Buwaro, my daughter sent me your journal, and i am sorry. I cannot change the fact that time has separated us, but I can say I loved you very much. My son currently lives with me, but I am afraid I have bad news. I did not go to heaven, but am now the new reaper, Death. as I watch you everyday, as my child grows up along side you, I wish that I could call out to you, and hold your hand, and tell you its alright. Thank you for being the best father you could be to my child. besides that, I wish you had kids you virgin nerd lord! you never change do ya! blah blah blah virgin-" after some classic Rhea nagging~ "well, its about time I end this letter. from your beloved~ Rhea. (P.S. once you die, and we are reunited, I can see if I can fix your virginity problem ;3)"

He just stared at the last part of the letter. Was this really from her? and she was flirting after all these years? classic Rhea. Goddamn he really did miss her. 

"Well, once my time is up, i will take you up on your offer." he said with a smirk.

You dont know what the hell you just witnessed from sneaking into your uncle's private bathroom's window, but you're not sure if you want to find out.


End file.
